Lucy Mallard and the Six Alleys
by Ethan-Silas
Summary: Lucy Mallard, a No-Maj girl living in 2011 America, receives a surprising letter from Ilvermorny, and her older brother brings her to a place in 'Wizarding New York'; Six Alleys. What will little Lucy discover in the world she knew nothing about, and how will she hold her own against knowledgable purebloods and a secret society of Scourers who want to destroy her new world?
1. An Entirely Different World

Lucy Mallard sat at the smallest dining room table in all of New York, hunched over far too much homework for an eleven year old girl. Her chair lurched forward or backward anytime she moved, and the smelly, hot air wafted in from the broken and permanently open window beside her. She absolutely sucked at math, which was the majority of the schoolwork that was laid before her like the most disappointed treasure imaginable, and the annoying and slightly troublesome hum of the dingy white refrigerator wasn't helping her abilities at all.

For all its many flaws, however, Lucy had grown to love the crappiest apartment in Brooklyn. It had exactly four rooms; the main one, which served as a kitchen, dining room, and living room, complete with a broken television that was bigger than Lucy when she curled herself into a ball, the oldest and smelliest couch anyone had ever heard of, the crappy '50's table and two chairs Lucy now occupied, an old fridge, and a broken stove and sink with exactly a foot of counter space, and topped off with cracking plaster and old, crusty carpet. If the wall with the door was the south of the apartment- Lucy had absolutely no sense of direction- then the tv was on the southwestern corner, facing east. The couch had one arm on the southern wall and sat before the television as if it ever worked for more than an hour at a time, and behind it in the southeastern corner was the old plywood door. Next to the television on the western wall was Lucy, then in front of her the table, then the second chair, and then the fridge. Behind that on the northern wall was the sink and then the stove, with a few inches of counter sitting in between. On the eastern wall there was nothing other than three photographs (one of baby Kiran, one of baby Lucy, and one of the two of them together, at 11 and 4 respectively) and the opening into the hallway, directly across from the table.

In the hallway was the door to the other three rooms, which consisted of one rather large bathroom, one rather small bedroom for Kiran, and one medium sized room for Lucy. Inside of the bathroom was cracked subway tile, an old and rusty toilet, a rather nice albeit old double vanity, an old claw-foot tub and a separate old stand-up shower. Inside of Kiran's room was a simple full mattress on the floor and a homemade, rather dilapidated dresser. Inside of Lucy's room was a twin bed atop a homemade bed frame with no box spring, an old but pretty wardrobe, and a rather nice desk that Mr. Whittaker had given her for her tenth birthday. Whenever she wanted to use it, however, she had to pull one of the kitchen chairs into her room, and at that particular moment, it was covered in clothing too clean for the hamper but too dirty for the wardrobe. The quarters at the laundromat added up, so did the gas for Kiran to take her, and Lucy already stole enough of his money without being fussy over practically clean clothing.

Kiran walked out of the bathroom, wearing only boxers and dingy socks, drying his hair with a holey towel. Lucy was pretty sure that was bad for it; he had really thick, really curly, and unbelievably greasy hair. Everytime he washed it, it got worse and worse. Black people hair, he called it. She found that offensive, whether he was black or not.

Lucy touched her hair and was thankful for her dry, loose curls, however frizzy or dull it could get. Kiran had always teased her for having white girl hair, though her skin color told most definitely that if they did have white in them, it wasn't very much.

Kiran looked mixed. He had light mocha skin and brown hair, as well as greyish eyes. Lucy, however, looked completely black, other than the texture of her hair and the bright green color of her eyes. Her skin was the color of milk chocolate, though it was lightning as she got older; the picture of her as a baby no older than six months showed her with nearly black skin.

She didn't remember their parents much. They'd died when she was four, and the earliest memory she had was at five. She did remember a pretty, big house in upstate New York, that Daddy had just gotten a new car, and that Mommy had a pretty, lighthearted laugh. Kiran never spoke of them, however, and Lucy was afraid to ask.

What she did know was that when they died, Kiran had taken her and fled. Her name hadn't been Lucy Mallard, and he hadn't been Kiran Mallard, but she didn't remember her real name. He, as an eleven year old boy, had taken her away to Brooklyn.

The first year had been hard, Kiran said, but Lucy didn't remember it. When she was five and he was twelve, however, he'd gotten a job working for one Mr. Whittaker, an old, fat white man with no wife and three kids, all around Kiran's age. He owned a small bakery in Brooklyn and he didn't have much money, but he gave the little mixed boy a job scrubbing the gum off table, mopping floors, and cleaning the windows. He'd made three dollars and hour and Mr. Whittaker fed them both once a day, which was the most he could spare with three kids of his own. Mr. Whittaker gave her baskets of goods to take to school and she was allowed to keep thirty percent of whatever she sold.

They slept in the kitchen. Lucy had gotten very familiar with falling asleep against Kiran's chest, listening to his heart beat and the purring of the furnace. They only ate once a day, the one time Mr. Whittaker fed them, and they saved enough money to rent an apartment by the time Kiran was fifteen, under Mr. Whittaker's name. As Lucy recalled, Mr. Whittaker often offered to help with rent or pay the boy more, but Kiran refused to take offerings unless they went directly to Lucy. After that, the old man often gave her cakes throughout the afternoons.

When Kiran was sixteen, he was old enough to work by law, but since he hadn't gone to school in five years, there was no one to sign his worker's permit. Still, Mr. Whittaker promoted him to cashier, and he finally had enough money to furnish their dingy apartment. Lucy got a bed frame, Kiran got his own bed and dresser, and they gained their couch. In addition, they now had food; Lucy got lunch whenever she went to school, and now they had a dinner in addition to the breakfast Mr. Whittaker fed them. Not long after, Lucy turned nine, and he hired her doing the same thing Kiran once had, though he paid her two dollars more. Lucy had never been an ace in school, but after she took that job, her grades started to slip.

Now, Kiran was eighteen and Lucy was a day past eleven. Kiran was promoted to help Mr. Whittaker in the back of the shop, and Lucy took over as cashier; Kiran joked about the unfairness, and Mr. Whittaker pointed out that while Kiran looked younger than he was, Lucy looked older.

It was true that Lucy, at eleven, was getting catcalls from the sixth, seventh, eighth and even ninth grade boys. She was five-foot-two with a b cup chest, size 14 pants, and too many curves due to having started her 'monthly gift' at the very young age of eight. Her waist was small, her curves were, well, curvy, and her face was rather pretty. She was often mistaken as fourteen; why not pass her off as a young-looking sixteen year old? Not that many people asked, of course- not here, in the crappiest part of Brooklyn.

However, she was atrocious in school. In fact, she was so bad that she had failed the fifth grade- who ever heard of someone failing fifth grade!

Kiran plopped down into the equally bad chair across from Lucy and smiled. "Having fun?" he asked in his mocking voice. Lucy stuck her tongue out and he laughed. "I'll have to cut that off if you do it again,"

Lucy did it again and put her thumb to her nose, wiggling her fingers. Kiran lurched forward and grabbed her hand and squeezed; Kiran was never gentle with Lucy, and now was no exception. The girl whined loudly in protest and Kiran released.

"Meanie," she pouted.

"I'm teaching you a valuable lesson, sissy," Kiran said with playful eyes and a solemn voice.

"What, that you're a big douche?" Lucy asked, very proud of herself for the quick retort. Kiran raised a brow at her.

"No one is ever going to baby you, especially not someone older and really especially not a boy."

"Really especially is legitimately the worst grammar ever." Lucy stated, and Kiran shrugged.

Quite suddenly, a bird flew into the window. At first, Lucy wasn't surprised- pigeons had a tendency to invade their little apartment- but when it landed smack dab on Lucy's open notebook, she saw that it was not a pigeon but instead some sort of splotchy owl.

It had a raisin colored cylindrical tube attached to its right leg and it peered expectantly at Lucy. Kiran stared at it catatonically, the way he did whenever anything flew into their apartment, from a bird to a mosquito, and Lucy's brow furrowed.

"This is a… New, way to transport mail," Lucy tentatively untied the little cylinder, and the bird instantly flew away.

Lucy stared after it for a moment before looking down at the cylinder. It was some kind of metal wrapped around with a pop on-and-off lid. It was a bit thicker than her finger and roughly the same length. She popped the top off and pulled out a manila envelope folded into a circle.

However, when she had it in her hand, it was much bigger than the tube. With a frown, she tried to put it back in and succeeded; she did it several more times with a deep-set frown.

"Give me that," Kiran demanded and snatched the cylinder. He pushed all of his finger into it, and it fit; he pulled his finger out and compared it to the thing, which was significantly shorter than his finger. Lucy looked away from her deeply astounded, deeply disturbed brother and unrolled the manila envelope.

It had a melted wax seal with an intricate pattern on it; the only thing Lucy could see definitely was the word Ilvermorny. "Ilvermorny… Must be one of those weird English boarding schools using some super weird science. Jillian from school got a few letters for different schools all over the world.

Kiran stopped fiddling to give Lucy a look. "Jillian is smart, unlike you."

A burning anger in Lucy's chest simmered down when she remembered he hadn't finished the fifth grade, either. "Mr. Whittaker says everyone wants American students. Maybe they're desperate enough to go for the less than amazing ones,"

"Mr. Whittaker is racist against anyone who isn't from America. Of course he thinks that, crazy as he is."

"Ilvermorny is a very British name! I'm sure it is, like I said, a weird British boarding school."

"You mean, like Hogwarts?" Kiran smirked. Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes.

Ever since a weird, British reporter by the name of Anita Skater popped up, rambling about some Magical Community hidden right before our eyes, babbling about Hogwarts and Boobottoms and Dumbstring, everyone had made a joke about it all. Still, some people did take it serious, and the very thought of it made Lucy agitated for one reason or another. Not necessarily because of the thought of it, but the thought of there being some cool world she could never be a part of being rubbed in her face… If it were real Anita Skater should've kept her mouth shut, and if it wasn't, everyone else needed to close theirs.

Lucy opened the folder and slid two pieces of paper out, and nearly groaned again.

 **Dear Miss Lucy Mallard,**

 **It is with great pleasure we inform your of your enrollment into Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, pending confirmation via owl or other convenient method by July 31st (or three weeks after the arrival of this letter; which ever happens to be the latter). The Giant Horned Serpent leaves from MACUSA headquarters in the Woolworth Building of New York City, New Work at noon sharp on September 1st. Arrival at Ilvermorny via other means is allowed, but we ask that you arrive sometime after noon and require you to be there before five-thirty in Eastern Standard Time.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Asera Picquery**

 **Asera Picquery, Chief Headmistress of Ilvermorny**

Kiran was watching his sister. "What is it?"

"A joke," Lucy said with a frown, and pushed the sheet towards him and looked at the second piece of paper.

 **Uniform:**

 **One set of Ilvermorny School robes**

 **One royal blue dress shirt**

 **One scarlet/similar colored skirt and/or dress pants**

 **One pair of neutral toned dragonhide shoes**

 **One pair of neutral toned dragonhide gloves***

 **One pair of neutral toned socks**

 **One neutral toned scarf***

 **One neutral toned hat***

 **One neutral toned dragonhide jacket***

 **Textbooks:**

 **Astronomy: Our Magical Universe, Volume I (Starla Hamphshard)**

 **Charms: A Beginner's Guide to Charms and Hexes (Krianna Maywell)**

 **Flying: Theoretical Knowledge of Flying (Mismadeillorne Dubois)**

 **Herbology: Plants and Herbs, Volume I (Neville Longbottom)**

 **History of Magic: Prehistorical and Native Magic (Druella Alanson)**

 **Potions: The Rookie Potioneer's Guide (Horace Slughorn)**

 **Transfiguration: A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration and Jinxes (Anniark Maywell)**

 **Miscellaneous:**

 **One wand**

 **One telescope***

 **One broomstick***

 **One beginner's potioneer kit**

 ***Optional, but highly recommended**

 **Parents will note that students are allowed up to two of the following pets; special requests for number of species to be made with the confirmation of your enrollment**

 **Cat**

 **Rat/Mouse/Small Rodent**

 **Puffskein**

 **Small erpent**

 **Owl/Similarly-sized Bird**

 **Toad/Frog**

 **Dog**

 **Parents will also note the the chances of a third year or younger making the Quidditch team is highly unlikely, and are encouraged to provide these years with their own broomsticks, as lessons with the team of their house occur weekly.**

 ****Child-sized trunks are hereby banned from the grounds of Ilvermorny, and several smaller suitcases are recommended for the transport of your child's items.**

 *****No-Maj born families are advised to visit 233 Broadway, Manhattan, New York. The recommended form of entry is to stand on the street and extend your dominant hand.**

"We have got to try this," Lucy finally said after a long while of re-reading the paper.

"I thought you said it was a joke?" Kiran asked.

"I do." Lucy grinned at her brother. "But on the astronomical off chance that this world really does exist-"

"That's ludicrous," Kiran asserted, giving Lucy that look- the one she hated, the condescending one. Lucy tensed.

"And what have we got to lose?"

Kiran shook his head. "Our pride."

Lucy scoffed. "You scrubbed toilets under the table after kidnapping your younger sister. Do you really have any pride left?"

Kiran glared at Lucy for a long time, and she never once broke eye contact. They knew how to get under each other's skin.

Eventually, Kiran stood and stalked to his bedroom. Lucy sat back and waited ten and a half minutes- Lucy counted the seconds, the one thing she was good at- before Kiran walked out, fully dressed in a U2 shirt and dirty jeans. Lucy grinned and followed him out of the door and out of the building, locking the door behind her, holding her key and the two sheets of paper.

They stood on the street and looked about. After seeing no one who was in any position to judge them, Kiran shoved his right arm forward. Nothing happened.

Lucy giggled. "You're not the magical one… You're the- er- No-Maj."

Kiran glared at her, though less harshly than he had before. "Get on with it, then."

Lucy cleared her throat and closed her eyes, straightening her back and setting her shoulders. She gave a contented exhale through her nose and ignored Kiran's annoyed muttering, and slowly, pushed her left arm forward, thinking about just how much she wanted to be inside of the magical version of the Woolworth Building.

She opened her eyes when she heard someone clearing their throat and saw- very oddly enough- a rather large, double-decker golden bus in front of her eyes, a teenaged girl leaning out and peering down at her. Kiran stared in shock.

"Another No-Maj born?" the girl asked with a sardonic expression. She had curly blonde hair, tanned skin, and shrewd blue eyes. She chomped loudly on bubblegum and looked no older or younger than Kiran. "Get on here, already," she snapped.

Lucy and Kiran climbed on board. There were seats lining the outside of the bus, two bed in the middle; Lucy looked up to see more seats and more beds. Lucy and Kiran met eyes before sitting down.

The girl stood and held onto a pole. "I'm Axelle Dubois," she said without looking at them. "And you are?"

"Lucy Mallard," Lucy said. Kiran stared grimly at her.

Axelle Dubois whipped her head to stare at Lucy and narrowed her eyes. "I wasn't talking to you, kid."

"He's Kiran," Lucy said with a frown. "He's a No-Maj. I think."

Axelle looked him up and down. "I'm a pureblood,"

"Like, a dog?" Lucy scrunched her nose. She didn't like Axelle.

Axelle sneered. "No, stupid; pureblood, not purebreed."

"She's not stupid," snapped Kiran. Axelle gave him a look before shrugging and walking catlike around the pole until she had her back to them, and put her hip on the pole.

"Where to?" the driver called. Lucy looked up to see a cute-ish man, maybe late twenties, smiling back at them through the rearview. "And don't mind Axelle, she's a…"

"The letter says 233 Manhattan, New York, but I specifically need the wizarding part, I think," Lucy frowned at her papers.

The driver grinned at her. "I know where to take ya. Sit back and buckle up; this isn't going to be like anything you've ever done before.

Lucy didn't know whether that was a good or a bad thing, but what she did know what that from know on, she was officially a part of an entirely different world.


	2. Wizarding New York

"What is even going on?" Snapped Kiran, but then, the bus shot forward faster than was humanly possible. Kiran let out a nasty oath that made Lucy giggle as her head spun. The bus whipped forward and was soon on a busy street, dancing between the cars, and Lucy was giggling like crazy. Axelle was glaring at her, but a small smile was on her painted lips, and Kiran clung to her hand. Lucy didn't know exactly how long it took to stop, but the ride was very short indeed.  
"Here we are," the driver announced. "The Woolworth Building. However... This is sort of the back entrance, if you will. The part designated for No-Maj borns such as yourself." the driver turned to grin at Lucy, who smiled back sweetly. "I'm a No-Maj born, myself. It's wonderful in there... And there's nothing like your first visit."  
Lucy looked out at the lovely golden door that seemed to glitter. There was a security man in front of it, wearing a blue military-esque uniform and sleek black glasses. He had a gun on his belt.  
"Off you go, girly." the driver coaxed. Lucy stood and looked back at him.  
"I didn't catch your name," she said. He smiled.  
"Santiago Sanchez," He replied. Lucy smiled, and Kiran suddenly shot off the bus. Lucy followed.  
Axelle leaned out of the door and smiled at Kiran. "Goodbye, cutie." she purred. Kiran glared as the bus sped off.  
Lucy took Kiran's hand and he blinked, hard, before squeezing gently. She smiled up at him, but he didn't look at her. They walked forward, up five small steps, before the guard turned to them.  
"Names." he said in an emotionless voice.  
"Lucy and Kiran Mallard," Lucy said brightly. He blinked.  
"Access granted. Step inside and head to the right," The door opened by itself, and Kiran scoffed. The siblings walked inside.  
The walls were tall, the ceiling shining. Everything looked marble, a deep turquoise, and everything shone. There were three hallways- the one forward was thin and looked empty, no doors, and no end. The one to the left, however, was wide and full of people going every which way. The one to the right was somewhere in between, and they turned that way.  
They walked until they reached the end of the hallway, both tense and very unsure. Luckily, however, when they reached their destination, there was a woman at a desk.  
The woman looked in her mid thirties. She had Native bones, and a deep red skin tone that glittered in the light of her desk lamp. Her large eyes were melted pools of amber, and an old scar sat over her nose. She had a wide mouth with thin lips that were the exact same color as her skin. Her face was long, smooth save a few almost-wrinkles, and stunning. She looked up and smiled a radiant smile. Her hair was long and wavy, with pure white curls. She wore a dress that reminded Lucy very much of royalty; a flowing white gown with puffy grey shoulders and black pattern on the top of the bodice.  
"Why, hello, darlings. My name is Mrs. Keyonnie, and you?" She had a maternal air to her, and her voice was airy. Lucy beamed at the woman.  
"My name is Lucy Mallard, and this is my brother, Kiran." Lucy looked up at her brother and squeezed his hand. Kiran was glaring at Mrs. Keyonnie. "I've just received this letter, you see, and I don't really know what to do with it... I don't understand what's going on, to be honest-"  
"Yes, my darling," Mrs. Keyonnie beamed, nodding. "You're a No-Maj born."  
Lucy blinked. "I don't particularly know what that means," Lucy said, hoping for explanation.  
"Why, of course you don't!" Mrs. Keyonnie laughed as if it were all well and good.  
"Soyala," said a voice from behind Lucy and Kiran. They both spun, their hands being pulled apart.  
A man who looked even odder than Mrs. Soyala Keyonnie stood behind them, face bright. He, too, looked Native, with his warm skin and distinctive bones, but his hair was worn in dreads, mostly black, streaked with grey. He looked a bit older than Mrs. Keyonnie, perhaps forty, and his eyes were smaller and darker. He had a short, straight beard and a long, thin handlebar mustache. He wore a long, black leather trench coat covered in silver buckles, a grey satiny shirt and tight white pants, as well as an old black top hat with silver- things, almost like metals- all over it.  
He looked at Lucy and Kiran then. "Forgive my wife. She's just come back to work since our daughter was born," he explained.  
"Lovely," Lucy said unsurely, and smiled. "How old is she?"  
"Well," Mr. Keyonnie got a crooked grin. "I believe she's eleven now."  
Lucy blinked again. "O-oh,"  
"Can someone just tell us what the hell is going on," snapped Kiran. "Or why the hell we're here? What is a No-Maj? What is Ilvermorny? Do you people really believe there are such things as witches and wizards and magic-"  
Mr. Keyonnie interrupted. "Pardon me, dear boy. I would be delighted to elaborate. You see, you and your sister are here to take vows of secrecy. The Unbreakable Vow, to be precise; we can't have the No-Mages knowing about us, you see. A No-Maj is a non-magical person, such as yourself. Ilvermorny is a school for wizards, as I am, and witches, as my wife and your sister are. We do not believe it, dear boy, but we know it to be true- and I would be overjoyed to show you both." Mr. Keyonnie spoke with a sort of mocking patience to Kiran, and his eyes glittered. Kiran scowled.  
Lucy cleared her throat, and Mr. Keyonnie looked at her, all cruelness fleeing from his obsidian eyes.  
"Yes, my dear girl. Walk over to my wife, if you would."  
Lucy slowly did so, and Mrs. Keyonnie stood and curtsied. Her gown was lovely, extravagant, and seemed rather impractical for everyday wear. "Your dress is gorgeous, ma'am," Lucy said shyly. Mrs. Keyonnie's brilliant eyes lit up.  
"A million times, thank you, darling," Mrs. Keyonnie got on her knees and outstretched her arm. "Your arm, if you would."  
Lucy reluctantly followed suit, and Mrs. Keyonnie gently wrapped her long, painted fingers around Lucy's elbow, and Lucy reciprocated.  
Mr. Keyonnie pulled out a long stick, perhaps a foot and a half, that was pure white in color and tapped it against Lucy's hand. A string of red flame wove around Lucy's and Mrs. Keyonnie's arms, like a unfelt, live wire, and Lucy gasped loudly. Kiran paced forward and wiped his mouth with his palm, face quite similar to when he had been messing with the envelope carrier.  
"Do you, Lucy Mallard, vow to never reveal anything about magic or the Wizarding World to any No-Maj?" Mr. Keyonnie asked.  
"I-I do," said Lucy uncertainly. More flame wrapped around Mrs. Keyonnie's and her arm.  
"Do you, Lucy Mallard, vow to protect the secrecy of magic, our World, and our governments to the best of you ability?"  
"I do,"  
"And do you, Lucy Mallard, vow to never again have any contact to any No-Maj other than blood family while in the Wizarding United States?"  
"I- what?" Lucy's head whipped to face Mr. Keyonnie, who raised a brow.  
"You may never have a relationship, friendly or romantic, with any No-Maj ever in America. However, you could always move to another country- say, Hogwarts, upon becoming of age."  
Lucy stared at Mr. Keyonnie for a long time, before finally whispering, "I do."  
The flames renewed once more, and then, Mrs. Keyonnie let go and stood.  
Then, Mrs. Keyonnie and a skulking Kiran were on their knees and under the spell.  
"Do you, Kiran Mallard, vow to never reveal anything about magic or the Wizarding World to any No-Maj?"  
"I do."  
"Do you, Kiran Mallard, vow to keep the Wizarding and No-Maj Worlds separate, to the best of your abilities?"  
"I do."  
"And do you, Kiran Mallard, vow to take full responsibility of your sister, Lucy Mallard, in any legal matters she may face in the Wizarding World from now until she is seventeen years of age?"  
"I do." Kiran said. The spell was finished once more.  
"Now," Mr. Keyonnie said, looking between a troubled Lucy and an infuriatingly confused Kiran. "There is an hour seminar today- ten minutes from now, actually- for No-Maj borns and their families. I encourage you both to attend... Of course, Lucy will learn all of it at Ilvermorny, but it will be good for Kiran to get information on it."  
Mr. Keyonnie walked them through a hallway to the left and into what looked like a small auditorium. They sat near the back and waited for it to begin.  
Eventually, the auditorium room was about half full of parents and children around Lucy's age. Mr. Keyonnie, who had left after escorting Lucy and Kiran to the room, had returned and walked on stage with his wife and a young girl, presumably their eleven year old daughter.  
The girl had sleek, deep auburn hair in a high ponytail, side bangs framing her lovely, tan face. From this distance, Lucy couldn't tell the color of her large, dark eyes. She was very pretty, and tall for eleven; she had to be almost five five. She was also quite thin, and on her lanky figure she wore loose black jean shorts, black suspenders, and a loose scarlet top that hung off of one shoulder.  
Finally, two more people walked on stage, a man and a woman. The Keyonnies took their seats, and the man and woman stood in front of their own microphones.  
The woman was at least part african american, with shimmering mocha skin and a wide, pierced nose, and she was lovely. She looked about fifty and was a bit wide, a bit short, though the turban wrapped on her head gave her an extra half foot. It matched her retro-looking dress, and she smiled out at the audience with a gaze that commanded silent attention.  
The man was white, with thin white hair and big, silver eyes. He was handsome for an old man, and wore a crisp suit. He was well over six foot.  
"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," the man said. "I welcome you all here today and apologize for any possible inconvenience. My name is Samuel G. Quahog, and I am President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America, more commonly referred to as MACUSA. And this lovely woman is-"  
"Gonna be damned if she lets a man introduce her," the woman spoke with a thick Southern accent and smiled charmingly out at the crowd. "My name is Asera Picquery, great niece of the greatest President in MACUSA history, and Chief Headmistress of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
Quahog grinned and shook his head, looking like a true politician. Lucy found that she still liked him a bit more than Picquery. "I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, and that is exactly why we are here- to give you answers. I understand how you're feeling; lost without any idea of what is happening to you or your child-"  
"How exactly do you know that, Sam? You are a pureblood," Picquery asked, eyebrow quirked. Quahog raised a brow of his own and cleared his throat, then continued on.  
The hour went like that; Quahog trying to explain things, and Picquery interrupting with a rude comment. However, Quahog's message was sent.  
Magic was real, just as real as the air breathed and the dirt in the ground. The Wizarding World kept it a secret from the mundane World because No-Mages were believed to fight too easily when they were afraid, especially in America. The Wizarding World did its best to keep magic within their population, but about 10% of wizards born every year are to No-Mages. Allowing No-Maj borns into their world had never been easy, according to Quahog, but allowing them to live in ignorance to their abilities was far worse, he said. Accidents revolving around magic tenfolded, and it was becoming harder and harder to keep their world a secret. So, sometime in the early 1900's, a system was invented to keep No-Maj borns coming in without endangering either World; the Unbreakable Vow system. If you broke an Unbreakable Vow, you died. Tuition for Ilvermorny was free, which both Quahog and Picquery seemed quite proud of. Apparently, in most Wizarding School, it was as expensive as college.  
He rambled on for a while about pride, and secrecy, and laws, but Lucy closed her eyes and leaned her head on Kiran's shoulder, fully expecting to be knocked off. However, Kiran slowly tipped his head onto his sister's, and Lucy fell asleep for the second half hour of the seminar.  
She awoke when it ended, however, when the other No-Maj borns left with their families. She and Kiran stayed seated, as they always did, until everyone else left. It was a respect thing, Kiran often said- first to arrive, last to leave.  
Quahog, however, was taking his time leaving. Lucy shifted impatiently in her seat, and Kiran pinched her.  
"Ow," Lucy hissed. Kiran glared, and Quahog looked over.  
"Oh! I hadn't realized I wasn't alone," the President smiled kindly.  
"You did very well, sir," Lucy said coyly and smiled. "That lady was very mean for interrupting you so much,"  
"Thank you, dear. Don't think too harshly of Professor Picquery," Quahog winked. "You'll be living with her, soon." Lucy made a face, and Quahog laughed a rich laugh. "It's been lovely meeting you, but I really must be on my way. However, before I leave, may I have your names?" Quahog gave a warm smile.  
"Lucy and Kiran Mallard," Lucy announced, and Quahog smiled.  
"Very nice to meet you, indeed," Quahog gave a short bow, and left.  
Kiran led her out and weaved through the building almost expertly. Lucy didn't ask how; they probably gave directions, and Kiran was nothing if not impeccable at following directions.  
They ended up outside. It was a lovely street with cobblestone roads and old cottage-style buildings, all connected.  
"I'm assuming you didn't hear much past the basic explanation," Kiran said.  
"Not a word," Lucy said in awe. Kiran sighed.  
"Well, this is Six Alleys," he said. "Basically, the biggest thing in Wizarding New York. The Alleys are Isolt's Alley, James' Alley, Chadwick's Alley, Webster's Alley, Rionach's Alley, and Martha's Alley. This is Martha's Alley; the Alley based on Government. The buildings here are the MACUSA Headquarters," Kiran motioned behind them. The building looked like just another cottage now, and Lucy frowned. "The other buildings here are the N-MMPC Building, or No-Maj Magic Practitioner Correlations Building and the Magical Immigration Headquarters. They're all set up basically in a star formation. There are a few cottages in each building; they're all connected on the inside. You can only get inside Six Alleys through one place in each Alley; the MACUSA headquarters here."  
Kiran's voice was dull and tired as he explained calmly. Lucy noted mentally that had he stayed in school, he would have done wonderfully. They walked down until they were in a large circle, in between all six of the alleys. Kiran pointed to the one to the left of Martha's Alley.  
"That is Rionach's Alley. The way into it from the No-Maj World is St. Florentine's Hospital; St. Florentine created this place around a hundred years ago. The other buildings are the Magical Beings Building, for things like Werewolves and the like, and the Fantastical Beasts' Zoo and Museum, owned and operated by one Newt Scamander. Next is Webster's Alley, where you'll find a good deal of your school supplies. The way in is Lopdren's Robe and Wardrobe Shop, and the other buildings are Michellana's Book Shop, The Astronomy Tower, and American Dark Arts' History. Then there's Chadwick's Alley, where are the four wand shoppes; the way in is Jonker's, but there's also Beauvais', Quintana's, and Wolfe's. It is suggested you visit all four before deciding on a wand. Then you have James' Alley, and the way in is St. Florentine's Church, and there's also the Fireplace Installation, Apparition Building, Zaddie's Orphanage, Droe's Space Simulation, Kevin's Pet Parlour, and Kalapow-something or other's Quidditch Store. Oh, and Quidditch is the Wizard's sport, by the way. And, finally, there is Isolt's Alley, whose entrance is the Blind Pig- which is a bar you are never to go into, been here since before the alleys were built around it- there's Juanegnon Bank, MACUSA Treasury, Ilvermorny Registration Building, and the Underground Apothecary."  
Lucy looked in awe all around her, listening to her brother's voice. There were women in stunning ballgowns, men in suits, and children in clothing that varied from as nice as the adults' to very casual. It hadn't really hit her how absolutely odd and ridiculous and insane any of this was until now, and as soon as Kiran had finished talking, she laughed. It started off as an off-hand, amused giggle, but transformed into a loud, joyous sound that lasted long enough that she couldn't breathe.  
"Is this really happening, Ki? Are we really- are we really in the middle of a bunch of wizards and witches and stuff? In the middle of their world?"  
Lucy looked at her brother, who, for the first time since the owl flew into their house, had a small smile on his handsome face.  
"Yes, Lucy," he said quietly. "We really are."  
Lucy laughed again and started dancing, much to Kiran's chagrin, and he ran around trying to stop her. However, Lucy was fast on her feet and danced away, happy and feeling very much at home in this peculiar place, so pretty and so foreign, and yet so comforting to young, imaginative girl full of absolutely nothing but pure and unadulterated hope.


	3. Beauvais, Jonker, Wolfe, and Quintana

p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" "Where to first?" Lucy asked after she'd finished her impromptu dancing. Kiran folded his style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "We need to head to the MACUSA Treasury to exchange some No-Maj money for Wizard money, and then we need to stop by the Ilvermorny Registration Building. After that, wherever you want to style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / And so they went to Isolt's Alley and exchanged money. Luckily for them, Kiran carried whatever they had with him- he didn't trust banks, he said- so they didn't need to go get style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / In exchange for one week's food, $150, they got 20 galleons and 1 sickle. Kiran put that into Lucy's pocket and then, they were style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Can I go get my robes while you register me?" Lucy asked. Kiran shrugged and Lucy grinned and kissed him. He cursed in response, and Lucy was gone, off towards Webster's Alley, where was Lopdren's Robes and Wardrobe style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / The inside of Lopdren's was as cottage-y as the outside, with walls of rustic shiplap and floors of quaint style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Lopdren himself was a short, old man who was bent and thin, with a big smile and half bald head. "Hello, dearie," he cooed in a broken voice. "For Ilvermorny, I take it?"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Lucy smiled sweetly and nodded. Lopdren smiled and took her sizes and returned with three robes, three shirts, two skirts and one pair of pants, one pair of shoes, one pair of gloves, one pair of socks, one scarf, one hat, and one style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "How much is this all?" Asked Lucy with a style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Well," Lopdren said. "It's buy two get one free. Each robe is fifteen sickles, each shirt is ten, each skirt is ten, pants are ten, the shoes are twenty, the gloves are five, the socks are five, the scarf is seven, the hat is ten, and the jacket is twenty. All of that includes any extra tailoring."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "I have twenty galleons and one sickle," Lucy said with a deep set frown. Lopdren gave a sweet style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "The total would be eight galleons; 137 sickles. There are 17 sickles to a galleons."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Alright," Lucy said. She paid, and then Lopdren began to tailor. She had to try them all on for style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / It was weird to see herself in the uniform. She had been wearing high rise jeans, tighter on the hips and looser as they went down, wrinkling about her shins, an old pink-and-grey flannel on top, and old grey converse. She had to ditch it all and now wore a dark blue button-down shirt made of a satin-like material, a deep, rusty red schoolgirl skirt that reached midway down her dark thighs. Her robes were, for the most part, the same red as her skirt- Lopdren called it cranberry- but it was reversible, the inside the same royal blue as her shirt. Her gloves, socks, shoes, scarf, hat, and jacket were all black material Lucy thought was leather, but was apparently dragonhide. Dragons were real. Lucy was in style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Everything fit perfectly, and Lopdren seemed impressed by Lucy, as if she had actually done something great. Lucy changed back into her clothes and Lopdren handed her her bags. She had just walked out of the shop when Kiran met style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "How much did you spend?" he style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Eight galleons."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Eight galleons! How expensive are those clothes? How many did you buy?" Kiran blew style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Three of each-"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Three!"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "But it was buy two get one free!"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Kiran seethed silently for a long moment before grabbing Lucy by the arm and dragging her along. They went next door to Michellana's Book style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Michellana was a thirty year old woman with fuschia hair, emerald robes, and chartreuse leggings. Her auburn hair was long and frizzy, her large eyes were blue and pupiless, and her skin was smooth and nearly orange. She looked like a rainbow; an absolutely insane, loud rainbow. Kiran didn't like her, but Lucy adored style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Lucy got all of her books on a buy-one-get-one-free deal. She got six, but paid for three, and the total turned out to be two galleons. Between clothes and books, Lucy's money was half style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Kiran guessed that a telescope would be at the Astronomy Tower, so they went next door again to a long, stone tower and bought one old, used telescope for one galleon. They went to The Underground Apothecary, a cave-like building in Isolt's Alley, for her potioneer's kit- two more galleons- and were left with seven galleons left and still in need of one wand, one broomstick, and one pet, in that order of style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Luckily, the cashier at the U.A. was kind enough to help them with the broomstick. Her name was Leigh and she had short, black pigtails on either side of her head, each boasting several streaks of neon colors. She was pale and had big, dark eyes, big, dark lips, and a small nose. She wore a corset and tutu, both black, and thigh-high fishnets and clunky heels and had fishnet half sleeves and long, black fingernails, as well as a face full of piercings. She was fifteen and her dad owned the style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Quidditch was played on broomsticks. There were seven players on a team and four balls: the quaffle, what you scored with, two bludgers, which were like dodgeballs, and a snitch, which you tried to find. The positions were Keeper, who guarded the goal posts, Seeker, who searched for the snitch, Beaters, who tried to hit you with bludgers, and Chasers, who tried to score with the quaffle. Each goal is worth ten points and catching the snitch is worth 50, and catching it also ends the game. It's played in the sky and each side has three posts. span style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Broomsticks could be found in James' Alley in Kalapowoala's Quidditch Store./spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / But, first, Lucy and Kiran headed to Chadwick's Alley to find a style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Violetta Beauvais' Wand Shoppe was first. Violetta Beauvais was a short black woman with hips as wide as the door. She had short, sleek hair done up in a curl, and her face was as pretty as it was old. She wore jeans and a shirt, as well as a craftsman's apron. She had to be near a style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Why, looky hear. We gots a pretty little black girl, lookin' all respectable. I'm glad for it, too- mosta you youngins nowadays lookin' like harlots. Nice ta see a black un's one of the covered ones." She spoke with an accent that was mostly Cajun, but had hints of basically everything else. Lucy blinked style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "I... Thank you, ma'am."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "An' she's gotta good setta manners! Bless my soul, Lordie, a yank with manners!"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Lucy giggled gently as Violetta grinned at her. "If you don't mind my asking, where are you from? You've got an interesting accent, ma'am."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Violetta laughed. "I's from the French Quarter of Nahlins-" it took Lucy a moment to realize the woman was saying, 'New Orleans'- "But I's been about everywhere in this be-yootaful country. My accent's got a little bit o' it all. And thank you kindly, dearie. Lemme find a wand for you, cutie,"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Violetta hobbled into the back of the store where rows of wands where and returned shortly thereafter. "An' here ya go. As usual, it's a swamp mayhou wood wand with a rougarou hair core, but yours is ten inches and engraved a lil som'im special." With pride, Violetta handed the wand over to Lucy, who marvelled down at style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / It was thin and long, sleek and relatively light in color. There were intricate swirls carved into it and it seemed to speak to her. Lucy, for a moment, was alone with this shining stick, until Violetta style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "A No-Maj! I shoutta known, I shoutta. Wave the thang, chiyal! Wave it!"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Lucy blinked and, after a moment, waved the wand. Deep purple sparkles short forth and danced, then swirled in a pattern identical to the ones on her wand. When they subsided, Kiran was white-faced and Violetta was style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Oh, my cherie! Keep it, it's yo's- go 'n lookit the other shops, havin' more n' one wand ain't gon hurt, but you do Violetta one good and don't be buyin' no wand from that damn Quintana."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "For free?" Lucy asked in wonder. Violetta style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Yessum! That was the dang perttiest thang I ever did see from a youngin with a wand! Fo' free, my lil'un, fo' free."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Lucy gently tucked the wand into her hip and led a silent, tense, and pale Kiran next door, to one Johannes style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Johannes Jonker was as old as Violetta. He had long, white hair, translucent white skin, and big eyes that were completely style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Why, hello," The old man said in an airy voice. "I can sense it. You are a No-Maj, correct? I am, too- nice to meet you, Lucy," Johannes took Lucy's hand and shook style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "How do you-" Lucy began, but Johannes style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "I am a Legilimens, Lucy. I read minds- in fact, it isn't something I can help, as much as I would sometimes like to."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "That... is..." Lucy began, eyes style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Disturbing," snapped style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Wonderful," corrected Lucy. Johannes, who was not looking at Lucy, style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "I'm blind," answered Johannes. Lucy style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "I'm sorry," Lucy said coyly. Johannes style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size:  
inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Don't be. If I wanted to see, I would take out the cataracts. Being blind brings a different sort of sight. It helps with the wandmaking,"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Lucy tilted her head a moment, then style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "And, since I am a Legilimens, I know the perfect wand for you. Very rare, it is!" Johannes reached behind the counter and pulled out a pearlescent box, which he held style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Ten inches long, with a Wampus hair core... And, instead of wood, it is made of mother-of-pearl. Give it a twirl, Lucy."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Lucy opened it and took out the thick wand. This one was very thick at the base, like a handle, and shone brilliantly. It was gorgeous. Lucy giggled and waved style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / This time, it was pure gold that poured from her wand. She laughed as it fell to the floor and stacked itself neatly into perfect gold style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "That can't be real gold," Kiran said from behind Lucy. Johannes picked one up and played with it for a style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "I'm afraid it is, Kiran," Johannes said. "And it is all Lucy's."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "This has to be worth a fortune!" Lucy style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "It is. However, that spell you just performed is illegal." Johannes said. "Not to worry, however. I will say that these were found in my travels when I turn it in for money, say, in a few minutes, and before you leave today you can come and pick up your money? I'll take the price of the wand out of it... And just a bit more for my troubles." Johannes blinked with a blind eye, and slowly moved his hand until it found the top of Lucy's head and ruffled her hair. She giggled loudly, and thanked him, then went off to the next wand style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Do we really have to see them all?" Snapped style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Yes," Lucy style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "You already have two wands,"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "So?"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / And then, they were inside Shikoba Wolfe's Wand style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Shikoba was just as old as the former two wandmakers, but her hair was as dark as night. She was obviously Native, and her dark eyes were all pupil; no iris, no white. She had paint on her face and feathers in her hair, and wore a primitive leather dress and style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Shikoba looked into Lucy's soul when she looked at her, and Lucy instinctively clung to Kiran, who tensed. Shikoba looked at him then, a frown on her face, and he glared back. Lucy felt pure terror rushing through her, and felt her heart in her stomach as she began to breathe heavily. Kiran squeezed Lucy's arm, half for support and half to use pain to jolt her out of her fear. Slowly, Lucy calmed style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Five sickles for consultation," Shikoba said in a deep, earthy voice. Lucy handed her galleon and Shikoba style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "You are very weak. I have a wand of dirt for you, three inches in length," Shikoba's voice was a hateful growl, and Kiran reopened the door. Shikoba style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "You do not want it?"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Kiran slammed the door behind them, and Lucy was compelled to run into the next style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / A man sat at the counter in this shop, and he looked up to see a terrified Lucy holding tightly to her brother's hand. This man was different, and had a very nice style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / He was younger than the other three, maybe twenty five. He was obviously of hispanic descent, with small rusty eyes and short, tousled sepia hair. His skin was a deep tan color, and he was extremely handsome. His outfit had steampunks hints to it; his vest was leather and had all sorts of golden gadgets on it, and underneath was a white button down with the sleeves pushed up to reveal strong, hairy golden arms. His pinstripe pants were held up by a gold belt covered in more little golden things, and he hand buckle-covered boots and funny goggles on his style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Why, hello there," he greeted in a Mexican accent. He stood. "Hablas espanol?" (Do you speak spanish?)br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /span style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" "Muy pequeno," (Very little,) Lucy replied. The man smiled./spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Me llamo Thiago Quintana," (I am called Thiago Quintana,) he said, walking over and talking Lucy's hand and kissing it. "Y tu?" (And you?)br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Me nombre es Lucy Mallard, encantada de conocerte." (My name is Lucy Mallard, nice to meet you.)br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content:  
margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Thiago got the grin of the devil, and Lucy felt her heart flutter. "Igualmente, carina." (Likewise, darling.)br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Lucy giggled gently, and Thiago spun dramatically and waved her to follow him behind his desk. They sat, him in the previously occupied chair, and her in a stool that made her the same height as him. Kiran reluctantly stalked forward, style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Cuentame sobre ti," (Tell me about yourself,) Thiago began. "Para que pueda elegir correctamente una varita para ti." (So that I can properly choose a wand for you.)br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "¿Qué tipo de cosas debo decirte?" (What kind of things should I tell you?) giggled style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Thiago's eyes grew playful. "If you could have any one thing in the world that you desire, what would it be, and why?"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Kiran frowned, and Lucy thought. "I would have... Happiness," Lucy decided. Thiago style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Very good. I did mean, however, materialistic thing. Something you can touch."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "I would have a house. A big house, paid for and pretty, for me and Kiran," Lucy looked over at her brother and smiled. Kiran quirked a brow at his sister, eyes style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Una cosa mas," (One more thing,) Thiago said. "Cuál es tu animal favorito?" (What is your favorite animal?)br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "El delfin," Lucy said without hesitation. Dolphins were gorgeous. Thiago style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Mmm... I see. I know the perfect wand for you, delfinita."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Delfinita?" Asked Lucy with a style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Little dolphin. Like, abuelita is little grandmother?" Thiago winked. "I just made it up for you, delfinita. Eres mi delfinita," Thiago went into his back room and returned with a style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Diecisiete pulgadas, hechas con madera del sauces llorón en mi patio trasero, el núcleo es una columna vertebral de la parte posterior del monstruo del río blanco. Me encantaría verte usarlo, mi delfinita." (Seventeen inches, made with wood from the weeping willow tree in my backyard, the core is a spine from the back of the white river monster. I would love to see you use it, my little dolphin.)br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Lucy held the wand in her hand. It was long, sleek, and elegant, a deep grey in color, and very beautiful. She waved the long wand, and Thiago yawned before falling down onto his knees, then onto his hip. Lucy gasped and Thiago shuddered a moment, blinking hard, and recovered, as Lucy stood frozen and style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Thiago grinned once he recovered. "The wand is perfect for you, mi delfinita. And for you, I will sell it for but a single knut."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Lucy smiled for a moment, then frowned. "Oh, no," she whispered. "I can't!"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "And why not?" Thiago asked, quickly rising to his feet. "You must!" His face looked style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "I promised Violetta Beauvais I wouldn't buy a wand from you," Lucy said gently. "She doesn't seem to like you."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Thiago snorted. "She'd only mad because I turned her down. She's a wild one, that one- has been since we were in school."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Lucy raised a brow, and without thinking gave Thiago a once over. He style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "I have aged much more gracefully than she. In fact, however, we are the same age."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Lucy made a face of obvious doubt, and Thiago laughed once style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Alright. I am a Veela; a rare thing in men. We do not age like humans do. My mother was pure Spanish and my father was half Spanish and half Mexican."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Lucy looked at him for a long time. "Like the girls in the Odyssey?" she asked finally. Thiago style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Si, yes. Only, we are not birds, just beautiful, powerful shapeshifters."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Lucy smiled after a long moment, and then style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "And I have a solution to our predicament," Thiago winked at Lucy. "You can have it without buying it, if you promise to visit me often," Thiago pushed a strand of Lucy's hair behind her style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Another free wand?" Giggled Lucy. Thiago winked. span style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""/spanspan style="line-height: 1.8em; color:  
inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"¿Puedo contarte un secreto?" (Can I tell you a secret?) Lucy asked./spanbr style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Si claro, mi delfinita." (Of course, my little dolphin.)br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Lucy stood on her tippy toes and Thiago bent down. The girl cupped her hand around her mouth and whispered softly into Thiago's ear, "Creo que estoy enamorado de ti." (I think I am in love with you.)br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Thiago chuckled softly and turned to whisper back. "Si sientes lo mismo en diez años, sería un tonto no perseguirte." (If you feel the same in ten years, it would be foolish not to pursue you.)br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Deberias?" (Shall you?)br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Si claro, mi delfinita." (Of course, my little dolphin."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Lucy," Kiran said. The girl went back onto her feet and smiled shyly up at Thiago, who grinned down at style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Adios, tentador," Lucy giggled. (Goodbye, tempter [male version of temptress; Veelas are like sirens, who tempt men to their deaths]).br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Thiago gave a wolfish laugh. "Despedida, mi delfinita."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / A giddy Lucy followed Kiran out, and they saw Johannes returning, whistling, as they left Thiago's. They followed him into his shoppe, and he laid out a ridiculous amount of style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "344,480 galleons." Johannes grinned. "Or, in No-Maj money, $2,531,928."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" Kiran breathed in sharply and gripped Lucy's shoulder. "Holy shit," Kiran said style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Johannes laughed. "You'll forgive me for taking a few thousand dollars, I hope?"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Lucy laughed slowly. "That is so... So much..." She laughed again, speechless. Johannes messed up her hair style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "That is what five gold bars are worth. I would advise you to keep this a secret, and of course not to try that spell ever again."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Never," Lucy laughed. She grinned up at Kiran, who stared at the style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / They ended up stowing it discreetly amongst Lucy's clothes, other than what they could put in Kiran's wallet and in Lucy's style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "I'd advise you to put it into Juanegnon's Bank. The goblins don't care if it is stolen and anything in their vaults is off-limits to the law."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Kiran frowned. "That sounds..."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Nevermind how it sounds, boy. You can't just keep money laying around the house. Not that much, anyway."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / And so, they went to Juanegnon's in Isolt's style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / The inside of the bank was gorgeous. The floors, walls, and ceiling were all pure gold, and the building was as tall as a footbal field. Grand chandeliers decorated the ceiling, and giant, stained-glass windows were perched every two feet. Kiran and a marvelling Lucy walk to the first open goblin; a small woman with a big nose and long, pointed style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Hello," she said in a New Jersey accent. "Whatchya needing today, dearie?"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "I need to put money in, but, erm, I don't have a vault. I'm No-Maj born-"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Say no more, sweetie," the woman giggled. "Just follow me."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Lucy and Kiran followed the gobliness back, and after she flashed an I.D. badge at a small goblin security guard, they got into what looked like a miner's style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "What... Is this?" Lucy asked as they started style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "It's a Goblin bank. Every country has one and only one. This is how we do things, sugar," she style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "I'm Lucy, by the way. Lucy Mallard," Lucy said, holding the sides as the cart started style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "I'm Mazibit Mudboot, but you can call me Maz," The goblin said. It sped up even more, until Lucy was sure she was going to be sick; luckily, however, it style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Here we are, your new vault," Maz said, walking forward in her small, pinstripped suit. She was curvy and had a thick belt on her waist, and green hair in a bun. She was probably considered very cute to most goblins. "Number 1896," Maz pushed a green nail into a keyhole, and a silver key was slid under the door. The gobliness picked it up and handed it to Lucy. "Here you are, and don't lose it, you here? Or you'll have to come find me, specifically. And I am a busy lady." Maz winked at Lucy and she style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / The door opened when Maz put her hand against it, and inside was a small, empty room. "It gets bigger as you fill it," Maz explained. "Now put in your treasures and tell me when you're done."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Lucy and Kiran unloaded all of the galleons as Maz watched, obviously amused. Kiran was red-faced and uncomfortable, and Lucy was soon bored with the tedious task. Eventually, however, they had put 344,300 galleons in the room. Lucy had eighty in her pocket, and Kiran had a hundred in his wallet. They walked out of the room and looked at style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "I'm done," Lucy said happily, fingers tracing the key in her pocket. Maz took them back to the main room style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / They had to stay to talk with Maz for a while. They answered security questions, gave their fingerprints, and registered Lucy's style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Would you like a credit card?" Maz asked. "Every purchase with one costs you five knuts and the card itself is five sickles to get."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Yes," Lucy said with a smile. Maz returned it and made her a card; Lucy handed her a galleon and took her style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "It took us so long to get credit cards, it did. No-Mages had these, what, in the 1960s, and we didn't get 'em until something like 2002! It is crazy, it really is."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Can you exchange Wizard money for No-Maj money?" Lucy asked.  
Maz style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Why, yes we can, but we end up taking I think five percent. How much you wanna exchange?"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "A hundred galleons," Kiran spoke up. Maz look at style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Alright, that translates into seven hundred and thirty five dollars, and our cut is five percent, which is thirty five dollars and seventy five cents, leaving you with six hundred and ninety eight dollars and twenty five cents. Is that alright?" Maz said without style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "How did you do that so fast?!" exclaimed Lucy with style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "I'm a goblin, sweetie, it's what we do. Here's your money, will that be all?"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Kiran and Maz exchanged money and Lucy assured the gobliness that it would be style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Then you two have a very nice day."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Kiran and Lucy walked forward, Kiran closer to Lucy than usual. It seemed that her conjuring up two and a half million dollars made him a bit style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / They went to the Quidditch store in James' Alley next, and Lucy's feet ached from all the walking. It was dark outside style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / The owner was eccentric middle aged man who was more than happy to show Lucy their newest broom, a Freeform XP Version 2.3, and only the best Quidditch gear, as well as a Quidditch book that would literally teach the reader how to play Quidditch- like, magically- and a kit for broom maintenance. Lucy bought it all for her remaining on-hand money, 30 style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / And, finally, they went a few stores down to Kevin's Pet Parlour right before it style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Unlike most other stores they'd been to, there was a customer in this store. The worker, a thirty-something year old in a stripped uniform, was talking with an old man in a blue trench coat with old fashioned trousers on. He had curler white hair and tan, freckled skin, and it seemed that he had once been very style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Ah, 'scuse me Newt, I've got a customer," The plump man, presumably Kevin, had a Southern accent, one perhaps from Texas. He smiled at style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "What can I get for you, girl?"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "I want... Something weird that I still could take to Ilvermorny. Something small and cute, or small and dangerous but will still love me."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Kevin chuckled and Newt, the old man, smiled down at style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Newt Scamander?" Kiran asked. The older man looked up and then smiled at style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Yes," he said in an English style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "How did you know that?" Lucy asked her style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Your textbook was written by him. I figured Newt can't be too common, and he's in a Pet Parlour, and he's a Magizoologist..."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "A Magizi-whatta-who?" Lucy asked. Kiran glared at his style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Just get your pet so we can go home."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Alright, alright." Lucy said grumpily, Newt's shrewd eyes were watching Lucy, style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Show her the pygmy Erumpent," Newt murmured to Kevin, his eyes cast downwards, looking very awkward style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "You sure, Newt?" Kevin asked. Newt style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Kevin disappeared into the back for a moment, then returned with a small animal in his hand. It was maybe six inches tall, three inches wide, five inches long. It looked like tiny Rhino with a swollen forehead, flat face, and inch long horn. Lucy gasped loudly and moved forward, stroking the thing with a finger. Its hide was rough, and it made a pleasant honking sound in style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Oh, I love her," Lucy style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "How did you know she's a girl?" Newt asked style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "She just... Feels like a girl to me," Lucy replied, petting her style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Good job," Newt said after a moment. Lucy looked up at style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;  
content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "How much for her?"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "For this girl? I'd say thirty galleons."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "That's ridiculous! Lucy, we're not paying that-" Kiran said style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Oi, who are you? I say thirty galleons is the price, and-"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Make it twenty, Kevin-" Newt style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "I'll pay forty." Snapped Lucy. Everyone looked at style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Like hell!" roared Kiran, who shot forward and grabbed Lucy's style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "It's my money, Kiran! I made it!" Lucy turned to look at him over her shoulder. "You're not the boss of me!"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Yes, I am, I'm your brother-"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Exactly! Brother, not father. Stop pretending like you are!" Lucy roared. Kiran's eyes grew cold and he let her style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Fine. Do what you what. But don't come to em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"my /emhouse if that's how you feel." Kiran turned and rushed out the door, slamming it shut. Lucy breathed in and then out, then turned and handed a stunned Kevin her credit style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Actually, I'll take an owl as well. For sending letters."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Kevin cleared his throat. "What kind would you like?"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "I... Don't know anything about owls. One that's fast and nice."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Kevin came back with a small owl that was grey and spotty, with what looked like eyebrows. It tipped its head at style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "He just woke up, might be a bit inactive," Kevin style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "How much?"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Fifteen sickles."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Lucy nodded, and ten minutes later, she realized that she did not have any more room in her arms for the things she's style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Newt offered to help her and swiftly grabbed all of her Quidditch things. Kevin said it was time for him to lock up, anyway, and took her new owl and erumpent, as well the his cage and their style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Where to?" Newt asked style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "I... Is there an inn around here? I can't go home..."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Just the Blind Pig," Kevin said. Newt shook his style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "That's no place for a child. You can stay with me, if you'd like. I'm sure Tina won't mind if you use Jake's old room,"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / And so, they walked to Rionach's Alley once more, to Fantastical Beasts' Zoo and Museum to small house near the style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / A woman was sitting at the dining room table with a short, fuzzy white bob and a cup of coffee. She straightened when she saw the trio walking into her house. She stood and she and Newt style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Who are these people?" she style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Tina, this is Kevin from the Parlour, and this little girl is..." Newt looked at style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Lucy Mallard," she said quietly. "My brother told me I can't go home, and Newt said I can't stay at the Blind Pig, so he said you wouldn't mine if I used the old room of someone named Jake," Lucy style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Tina nodded slowly, thinking, then shrugged. "Alright, then... Here, follow me."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / Lucy settled into an old, twin sized bed, her unnamed owl in its cage on a nightstand, her unnamed erumpent on her pillow, her things in their bags on the floor. She slowly settled into troubled sleep./p 


	4. Update

Hello! I've recently decided to completely change this story... A lot of the directions I want to take it in are entirely inconsistent with the world of Harry Potter, and as of late I've been yearning to make it into it's own thing. If you're invested in Lucy and Kieran (which, after so long without any updates, I'm sure is absolutely no one) you can read the story on FictionPress, the original fiction version of FanFiction, or on Quotev. I'll add the links after the first chapter has been beta-read and uploaded. Much thanks!


End file.
